This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Previous experiments at D1 have demonstrated the feasibility of collecting Laue data from protein crystals down to about 30 microns in size, at both cryo and room temperature, using a wide-bandpass beam. We request time at G1 to: (1) compare data quality with wide (25%) and narrow (1.5%) bandpasses, (2) see whether useful data can be obtained from crystals of <10 microns size using the intense wiggler beam at G1, (3) attempt to obtain anomalous data from proteins containing zinc, for SAD phasing.